Le choix de Miliardo
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Treize commet une erreur qui pousse Zechs à rejoindre les G-boys. Comment ceux-ci vont réagir et que va-t-il se passez ?
1. L’erreur de Treize

___Auteur :____ Sheina _

___Origine ____: Gundam wing._

___Couple :____ ben au début c'est du 13X6, après vous verrez bien ^_^ _

___Genre :____ J'suis obligée d'en trouvé un ?_

___Note :____ le faite que j'aie des migraines est très désagréable mais quand on se réveille avec un mal au crâne et qu'on a une fic en tête, ben je fais un effort pour la supporter ^_^ _

___Disclaimer____ : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi mais j'vais les avoir pour mon anniversaire (peux toujours rêver, c'est pas encore taxer) _

___Résumer :____ Treize commet une erreur qui pousse Zechs à rejoindre les G-boys. Comment ceux-ci vont réagir et que va-t-il se passez ?_

___Béta lectrice :____ Azaléa et Leija. (Dieu seul sait à quel point elles ont du travail avec moi et mon orthographe pathétique). (Merci à Word qui corrige un peu et qui allège le travail ^_-) _

___Le choix de Miliardo_

___Chapitre 1 : L'erreur de Treize._

___Treize était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa journée avait été plus qu'ennuyeuse, de plus, la dernière réunion l'avant ennuyer au plus au point. Il voulait se divertir un peu. Mais comment. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent alors sur son corps, cherchant une échappatoire à toute la frustration et la colère de la journée. Il défit bien vite le bouton de son pantalon pour se caresser lentement. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa cuisse remontant vers son entre jambe. Il commençait à augmenter ses caresses, quand l'on frappa à la porte. Il se dépêcha de refermer son pantalon avant de dire :_

___- Entrez._

___Sur ce, Zechs entra avant de refermer la porte. Le visage de treize s'éclaira. Il sourit. Zechs s'avança et déposa sur le bureau du colonel, une farde à rabat. Celui-ci dit ensuite :_

___- Voila le contre rendu de la réunion. _

___Mais lorsqu'il le va les yeux vers son supérieur, il vit un sourire sadique apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il recula d'un pas tandis que treize se rapprochait de lui. Une fois devant son subordonné, il dit :_

___- Tu tombes bien Miliardo._

___Et avant qu'il ne face quoi que se soit, Treize se plaça dans son dos et le plaqua contre le bureau. Miliardo prit la parole, légèrement paniquer et essoufflé sous le coup qu'il avait reçu en percutant le bureau :_

___- Treize, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

___Celui-ci compris bien vite lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon tombé, très vite suivis de son boxer. Il essaya de se dégager mais Treize l'en empêchait. Il dit alors :_

___- Treize arrête. _

___- Voyons Miliardo, je sais que tu aimes ça. Tu gémissais sous moi la dernière fois._

___- Oui mais ce n'était pas dans ses condition. Arrête._

___- Oh non. _

___- Je croyais que tu m'aimais._

___- Ah, laisse-moi rire. J'ai juste envie de ton corps. Tu sais, te prendre n'est pas différent de prendre une femme. Tu gémis comme elles sous moi. Alors arrête de faire l'enfant, et rend toi utile en te laissant faire._

___Miliardo était sous le choc. Lui qui croyait que Treize l'aimait. Lui qui s'était offert corps et âme à lui. Le fil de ses pensées fut brisé par une violente douleur. Treize venait de le pénétrer sans aucune douceur, sans aucune préparation. Et plus ses coups de reins se faisait fort et pressant, plus Miliardo souffrait. Dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, Treize se déversa en lui. Lorsqu'il se retira, l'on pouvait voir, en plus du sperme du colonel, du sang. Treize sortit de son bureau après s'être rhabillé, laissant un jeune homme brisé à terre._

___Miliardo :_

___Jamais je n'avais imaginé une telle chose. Comment pouvait-il faire ça. J'essayai de me relevé mais une vive douleur me vrillait les reins et le dos. Il allait me le payer très cher. Plus jamais tu ne me verras Treize. Tant bien que mal, je me rhabille pour partir loin de celui qui m'a volé mon cœur et mon âme. Il me restait pourtant un espoir. Rejoindre les rebelles pour faire coule ce monstre. Sans plus attendre, je me rendais vers la seule personne capable de me dire ou trouvé les garçons qui portaient sur leur épaule l'espoir des colonies. _

___Réléna :_

___Je m'ennuyais. J'avais beau tout faire pour aider les garçons, je n'étais bonne à rien. Ils étaient de nouveau partis pour plusieurs jours en missions. Je n'aimais pas tous ses combats. Ils allaient finir par être gravement blesser. Je soupirais encore une fois lorsque je vis un étrange personnage s'avancer vers moi. J'avais pourtant demandé que l'on ne me dérange pas lorsque j'étais dans le jardin. Cette étrange personne s'arrêta devant moi. Elle portait une longue cape noire dont la capuche, posée sur la tête de l'inconnu, m'empêchait de voir son visage. Sans rien demander, il se mit à genoux devant moi et me dit d'une voix difficile à entendre :_

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide Réléna. Aide-moi à trouver Heero._

___- Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

___Lentement, il enleva sa capuche. C'est alors que je pus voir le visage de mon frère. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais dans ses yeux brillait la flamme du combat. Je lui dis :_

___- Que fais-tu ici Miliardo ? Et regarde toi, tu as l'air complètement exténué. Tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu._

___- S'il te plait, répond moi._

___- Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir où ils sont ? Tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur._

___Son geste me surpris. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Sa voix se brisa. On dirait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer._

___- Je t'en supplie petite sœur. Je te promets que je ne leur ferais aucun mal et que je ne révèlerais pas où il se cache._

___Je soupirais avant de lui dire :_

___- d'accord je vais te le dire, mais tu te trompes sur leur compte. Ils ne se cachent pas._

___Miliardo :_

___Réléna m'avait donné leur point de ralliement. J'avançais donc à travers cette vaste forêt. C'est alors que je me sentis soulever. En un éclair, je me retrouvais à près de 5 mètres au dessus du sol, balançant au bout d'un câble. Mais quel est le con qui ma foutu des pièges au beau milieu d'une forêt aussi paumée que celle-ci._

___Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que j'essayais de me libérer. Malheureusement pour moi, celui qui avait conçu se piège n'étais pas le premier venu. Il me restait bien la solution de tout coupé mais cela me vaudrait quelques membres cassé si pas le cou. Un bruit sourd et lointain attira mon attention. On dirait des bruits de moteur, de gros moteurs. La nuit commençait à tombé et cela faisait deux heures et demi que je jouais à Tarzan quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Soudain, le câble qui me retenait se détendit et je chutai. Heureusement pour ma pauvre tête mais malheureusement pour mon pauvre dos, la chute se stoppa à 1,50 mètre du sol en un coup sec. Ce que je vis ne fut guère réjouissant. Enfin, au moins j'avais trouvé Heero, bien que celui-ci me menace de son arme._

___Heero :_

___Nous venions de rentrez dans la dernière planque du moment après notre mission, lorsqu'un coup d'œil au système de sécurité placer avant le début de la mission, m'indiquait qu'un intrus était prit dans l'un de mes pièges. Sans plus attendre, et après avoir prévenu les autres, je me dirigeais vers l'indésirable. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Miliardo pendre à 5 mètres au dessus du sol. Je le fis descendre sans douceur avant de le menacer de mon arme. Il ne bougea pas lorsque je détachais le filin qui le retenait. Je lui bandais ensuite les yeux pour l'emmener dans notre planque. La forêt n'était pas de toute sûreté une fois la nuit tombée. Les ours et les loups sortaient de leur tanière pour chasser. Une fois arrivé en vue de notre maison, je vis Duo m'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'intrus, il se figea. D'un simple regard je lui fis comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus que lui et qu'il nous l'expliquerait lui-même une fois rentré. Une fois à l'intérieur je le conduisis dans le salon. Sur place je le poussais sur une chaise. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei nous avaient rejoints. Duo avait certainement été les chercher. Lorsqu'ils virent Miliardo, ils me regardèrent tous, attendant simplement une explication. _

___Miliardo :_

___J'avais remarqué que j'étais maintenant dans un bâtiment. L'on me poussa ensuite sur, je supposais, une chaise. Qu'allait-il me faire, me frapper ? Me torturer ? Un instant je me maudis d'avoir voulu les trouvé. Une étincelle de peur s'insinua en moi, me nouant douloureusement l'estomac. Je sentis bien vite une personne se placé derrière moi. Je frissonnais. Ça me rappelait Treize. Une main vient alors défaire le nœud du bandeau, me rendant ainsi la capacité de voir. Clignant des yeux pour m'habitué à la lumière, je vis ensuite cinq visages tournés vers moi. Heero ne me menaçait plus avec son arme mais elle restait a portée de sa main. Simplement glissée sur le côté de son jean. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce ne fut pas Heero qui prit la parole mais Duo :_

___- Que viens-tu faire ici Zechs ? _

___Je baissais les yeux, que pouvais-je leur dire. La vérité certes, mais me croiront-ils si je ne leur fournis pas de raison. A vrai dire je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Soupirant, je leur dis alors simplement :_

___J'ai quitté OZ. Je veux me rallier à vous. _

___Ils me regardèrent tous quelques peu surpris. Duo repris :_

___Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas encore un mauvais coup d'OZ ?_

___je n'ai rien pour vous le prouvez, s'il vous plait, faite moi confiance._

___Le natté s'avança et se plaça à quelques centimètres de moi. Il m'observa un instant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur améthyste étrangement froide. Il me dit ensuite :_

___Te faire confiance et puis quoi encore. Combien de fois n'as-tu pas essayé de nous tuer toi et OZ ? Très peu pour moi._

___Que pouvais-je leur dire pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Soupirant, je repris :_

___Réléna m'a fait confiance puisque c'est elle qui m'a dit où je pouvais vous trouvez. En elle, vous avez confiance non ?_

___Oui, nous pouvons faire confiance en Réléna mais pas en toi. Mais tu marques un point, si elle t'a fait confiance c'est qu'elle a ses raisons._

___- Ro… ? J'ai pas confiance moi. Y nous cache quelque chose._

___- Alors Zechs, que nous caches-tu ?_

___Rien._

___Ne ment pas. Si Duo dit que tu nous caches des informations c'est que c'est la vérité. _

___S'il vous plait…_

___Ne pouvant supporter leur regard, j'avais baissé les yeux. C'est alors que Duo me pris le visage entre les mains. Frissonnant sous le contact de sa peau, je plongeais mes yeux dans une mer aux multiples reflets violets. Je ne pus que garder le silence devant cette mer violine. J'avais l'impression qu'il lissait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me lâcha et se releva. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Heero et lui murmura quelque chose. Heero porta son regard glacé sur moi avant de dire :_

___Ok tu peux rester. Reste à savoir où tu vas dormir. Mais sache que je punirais moi-même toute trahison._

___Quatre s'approcha de moi, me tendit la main et me dit :_

___Viens, on va te trouver un endroit où dormir._

___ça va, ne vous déranger pas, je peux très bien rester dormir sur le divan._

___Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, tu risques de mourir après ta première nuit sinon. _

___Quatre, ne viens pas remettre ça._

___C'est pourtant la vérité Duo. _

___Je vis l'américain tirer la langue avant d'aller se placer contre le torse du japonais. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, en prit la parole :_

___- Vu ta tête tu dois certainement te demander quoi. Je vais t'expliquer. Duo ne passe jamais une nuit sans se réveiller pour aller fourrez son nez dans le frigo. S'il te voit, il risque de te tirer dessus en ayant oublié que tu es maintenant dans la même planque que nous. _

___Quatre repris la parole, il se tourna vers moi et dit :_

___- J'espère que le luxe ne va pas trop te manquer car nous n'avons pas toujours la possibilité de dormir dans un bon lit douillet. Il nous arrive parfois de devoir dormir dans le froid et l'humidité. _

___- Je ne suis pas difficile. Je vous remercie déjà de bien vouloir supporter ma présence. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?_

___- Pourquoi quoi ?_

___Mon regard se posa sur le français. Il venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois. Avalant ma salive je répondais :_

___- Pourquoi ne pas m'obliger à vous dire pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi me croire si aisément ? Vous me faite confiance si vite et si facilement._

___- Si tu te demandes pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas torturer la réponse est simple. Nous ne sommes pas OZ. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Nous combattons pour préserver au maximum les vies humaines. Si Duo nous dit de ne pas insister et de te laisser une chance c'est qu'il a une bonne raison._

___- mais comment peut-il faire confiance à quelqu'un si facilement. _

___Ce fut Heero qui me répondit, tant dit que Duo avant caché son visage dans son cou :_

___- Tu te trompes. Duo est la personne qui accorde le moins sa confiance aux autres. Il nous a fallut du temps pour être accepté. Mais il a toujours eu le don de voir si une personne est sincère ou pas. Si nous ne te faisons pas encore confiance, lui il a toute notre confiance. Bien, il est temps d'aller dormir._

___- ok Heero. Wufei tu vas devoir partager ta chambre avec Zehcs. _

___Le chinois se mit à râler dans son coin. Heero mit alors devant me pieds, le sac que j'avais pris en partant de la basse d'OZ. Il me dit :_

___- Je suppose que se son tes affaires. Je ne les ai pas fouillées. N'oublie pas que nous te tenons à l'œil. _

___Sur ce, ils partirent tout en directions de pièces différentes. Le chinois m'attendit pour me montrer où se trouvaient la salle de bain et sa chambre. Alors que je m'assaillais sur le lit de camps qui serrait le mien, il me dit :_

___- Tu dois savoir que c'est Duo qui passe toujours premier à la salle de bain le soir et le dernier pour ce qui est du matin. _

___- Pourquoi ?_

___- Il faut du temps pour que ses cheveux sèches. Pour ce qui est du matin, il se lève toujours le dernier. _

___Après quelques minutes de silence, je lui demandais de nouveau :_

_- Et vous n'allez pas manger maintenant ?_

___- Non, nous mangerons demain. Ici nous rentrons de mission et à vrai dire nous sommes fatigués. Cela fait cinq jours que nous n'avons presque pas dormi. Mais tu peux aller manger quelques choses si tu as faim, la cuisine se trouve en bas._

___- Non, non, ça va. Bonne nuit._

___Lorsque tout le monde fut passé à la salle de bain, le silence s'installa peu à peu. Je me laissais lentement bercer par se silence étrange et par cette atmosphère apaisante, calme et sereine. Je fini par m'endormir. _

___Alors que je dormais paisiblement, je fus réveillé en sursaut. Un étrange bruit provenant d'une des pièces d'à côté m'avait inquiéter. Écoutant, j'entendis de nouveau cet étrange bruit. Que devais-je faire ? Regardant autour de moi, je ne reconnu pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Sentant la panique m'envahir peu à peu, je faillis me relever brusquement. C'est alors que je me souvins que j'étais avec les G-boys. Cela me calma un peu, mais je ne savais toujours pas quels étaient ses bruits. C'est alors que j'entendis Wufei me dire :_

___- Calme toi, c'est Duo qui est partit se faire de quoi manger. Il n'arrive pas à tenir la nuit sans manger quelque chose. _

___Me calmant complètement, je me concentrais sur les bruits étranges. C'est vrai Que cela ressemblait à des bruits de vaisselle. J'entendis aussi des bruits de pas d'une autre personne passant dans le couloir. Wufei du deviner ma question silencieuse car il me dit :_

___- ça c'est Heero qui va le chercher. S'il laisse Duo trop longtemps dans la cuisine, il mange comme quatre et fini par allez dormir dans le canapé, trop fainéant pour retourner jusque dans son lit. Après il attrape froid et devient infernal. _

___- Duo fait ce qu'il veut dans votre groupe ?_

___- Nous faisons tous ce que bon nous semble, mais nous restons ensemble et soudé. Jamais nous ne ferons quelques chose qui peut attrister l'un des notre. Le faite que Duo se lève au milieu de la nuit pour manger ne nous gêne pas. _


	2. La vie avec les Gboys

___Couple : et maintenant du 1+2+1 et du 3+4+3._

___Chapitre 2 : La vie avec les G-boys._

___Miliardo :_

___Ce fut le réveil du chinois qui me sortit de mon sommeil à 8 h du matin. Il s'étira avant de se lever. Une fois debout, il me dit :_

___Tu peux encore rester au lit si tu le souhaite mais sache que Heero ne tolérera pas que tu te lève après Duo. La limite qui lui est imposée est 11h voir midi dans certains cas._

___C'est bon, je me lève, je suis matinal donc ça ne me dérange pas._

___Sur ce, il partit de la chambre, emportant des vêtements propre afin d'aller à la salle de bain. Il revint dans celle-ci un quart d'heure plus tard. Il se dirigea alors vers sa table de nuit où il prit une fine chaîne argentée. Il la passa à son cou avant de la mettre sous sa tunique. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me dit :_

___Je descends pour déjeuner. Tu viens ou pas ?_

___Heu oui, mais la salle de bain est-elle libre ?_

___Non, Heero y est. Trowa passera ensuite puis se sera Quatre, mais tu peux y aller avant Duo, il lui faut une éternité pour se lever. _

___Comment se fait-il qu'il reste si longtemps au lit ?_

___Duo aime rester coucher tranquillement. Il est réveiller depuis l'aurore mais préfère rester couché. Pourquoi je ne sais pas mais c'est son choix et nous le respectons. _

___Ah…_

___Bon, tu viens ou pas ?_

___Heu oui, je te rejoins, le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. _

___Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre. Je me levais avant d'enfiler un pantalon simple et un tee-shirt. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Seul Heero si trouvais. Il venait certainement de sortir de la douche au vue de ses cheveux encore humide. Une fois installé à table, Wufei se prit un thé. Il m'en proposa mais je refusais. Heero me dit alors qu'il y avait du café. Je le remerciais. Mais au vue de mon hésitation il me dit :_

___Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais accepté ici comme l'un des notre. Tu peux donc te servir sans problème. Je t'ai juste signalé que l'on te surveillerait encore._

___Je ne dis rien mais me servis une tasse de café avec un peu de lait. Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent peu après. Je remarquais alors que Quatre portait un bandage au bras. JE me levais avant de dire :_

___Je vais aller prendre une douche avant que Duo ne se lève. _

___Ils acquiescèrent et me laissèrent aller. Une fois à l'étage, je rentrais dans la salle de bain avant de me déshabiller et de faire couler l'eau chaude. Une fois sous le jet, je me laissais aller. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très coordonné ainsi, pourtant lors des missions, ils étaient très efficaces. Alors que j'étais totalement détendu, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Me tournant en vitesse, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Celui-ci me regarda un instant avant de s'excuser et de refermer la porte. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas les voir. Ses marques sur mon corps. Ses bleus dans le bas de mon dos. Ses griffures sur mes fesses et sur mes hanches. Il n'avait pas pus les manquer vu que je tournais le dos à la porte lorsqu'il avait ouvert. Comment allait-il interpréter ses marques honteuses que Treize avait laissées sur mon corps. Que devais-je faire ? Je fini par sortir de la douche et par me sécher. Une fois cela fait, je m'habillais avant de sortir et de me rendre à la cuisine. Duo s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il me vit il se leva et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigea alors à son tour sous la douche. Je ne savais comment interpréter son silence mais j'étais heureux qu'il n'en ait pas parlé. Le déjeuner se passa sans problème. Une fois celui-ci fini, ce fut Wufei et Trowa qui firent la vaisselle. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, Heero me dit :_

___Viens avec moi dans le salon._

___Je ne dis rien mais le suivis. Une fois dans la pièce en question, Heero s'assit tandis qu'il me faisait signe d'en faire de même. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait la peur au ventre. Duo lui avait-il parlé des marques sur mon corps ? Ou peut-être voulait-il que je lui parle des installations d'Oz ? Ou des dernières trouvailles de l'organisation ? Heero fini par briser le silence :_

___Si tu as des questions à posez sur nous c'est maintenant ?_

___Je restais surpris. Il ne me posait aucunes questions mais me permettait d'en savoir plus sur eux. Il garda le silence et attendit patiemment. Je fini par lui demander :_

___Je… Je voudrais savoir comment votre groupe fonctionne en dehors des missions. Si je reste avec vous, je veux pouvoir ne pas perturber vos habitudes. _

___A vrai dire ce n'est pas compliquer. Wufei t'a déjà expliqué ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la salle de bain. A part pour Duo, il n'y a pas d'ordre de passage. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture et de la vaisselle c'est chacun son tour. Sauf pour Duo, il est exempté de cuisine tout comme Wufei ne fait pas les courses. Le plus souvent, c'est Quatre et Trowa qui font la cuisine car cela ne les dérange pas. _

___Vous n'avez donc pas d'ordre établit ?_

___Non. Nous faisons ça comme nous le sentons. Tous le monde fait ce qu'il doit faire à son tour, nous n'avons donc pas besoin d'imposer un ordre précis. Il y a se pendant des exemptions, si l'un d'entre nous est malade ou blesser, il se repose et l'on prend sa place tout simplement._

___Ah…_

___Je ne savais pas quoi penser. C'était tellement différent des basses d'Oz. Soupirant, je fini par dire à Heero :_

___Très bien, je ferais comme vous. Chacun son tour. Et pour ce qui est de vos missions ?_

___Ça tu le seras le moment venu. Bon, as-tu d'autres questions ?_

___Heu, non. Merci Heero._

___Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Quatre y entra alors, deux livres à la main. Il s'assit dans le divan avant de me tendre l'un des bouquins. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il me dit alors :_

___J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas grand-chose pour t'occuper. Si tu n'aime pas, j'en ai d'autres. _

___Je le pris alors en le remerciant. Je le commençais alors tranquillement. Cela faisait du bien de se détendre un peu. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Trowa arriva peu après dans le salon. Lui aussi avait un livre à la main. Il prit place prêt de Quatre avant de commence à lire. La journée se passa bien. Peu avant midi, Heero redescendit. Il se plaça devant moi et me dit :_

___J'ai informé les Mad que tu te trouvais avec nous. Ils ne sont pas fort d'accord que tu restes ici mais Duo leur à dit qu'une chance pouvais être donnée à tout le monde. Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui et je pense que tout le monde ici pense la même chose. _

___Heu…. D'accord. Merci encore pour me permettre de rester._

___Il repartit ensuite aussi vite qu'il était venu. Midi passa sans problème. Cette fois, j'aidai à la vaisselle avec Duo. Je le pensais turbulent et impossible pour tant, il se plia à la tache sans rien dire. _

___Heero :_

___Miliardo avait l'air clean. Pourtant je restais méfiant. Il avait gardé le silence tout le long du repas mais c'était proposer pour faire la vaisselle. Nous l'avions laissé faire avec Duo. Mais étrangement, celui-ci restait silencieux. Lui qui parlait de tout et de rien avec n'importe qui. Même si il n'avait pas confiance en Miliardo, il lui aurait prit la tête en parlant s'en cesse. Et ici, rien. Quatre aussi trouvait ça étrange au vu des regards qu'il portait sur moi puis sur la porte de la cuisine. En fait nous étions tous surpris. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il ne disait rien. Même avec nous au début, alors qu'il ne nous faisait pas confiance pour deux sous, il nous avait inondé d'un flot de parole incessant. Je trouvais ça louche. Lorsque la vaisselle fut finie, Zechs revint s'asseoir au salon tandis que Duo était remonté. Après cinq minutes de silence, l'on entendit un cri provenant de l'étage. Ni une, ni deux, l'on se leva tous ensemble pour aller voir ce qui se passait. C'est alors que l'on trouva la chambre que je partageais avec Duo, sans dessus dessous. _

___Miliardo :_

___Duo se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, il tenait dans ses mains, une petite boîte recouverte de velours noir. Celle-ci était ouverte et vide. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers nous en disant, d'une voix rauque :_

___Elle a disparu. Je ne la trouve plus._

___Ce fut Heero qui prit la parole :_

___On va la chercher Duo, elle ne doit pas être loin. Tu l'avais se matin non ?_

___Ou…Oui._

___Je vis alors quelque chose que je ne crus pas possible. Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Duo. Celui-ci faisait tout pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Mais il fini par craqué et par se jeter dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant à chaude larme. C'est alors que je remarquais que les autres ne se trouvaient plus derrière moi. Heero prit alors la parole :_

___Je vois que tu as fouillé la chambre, elle n'y est donc pas._

___Hum hum._

___Bien, allons voir en bas, elle ne peut pas être loin. _

___Sur ce, ils descendirent. Je les suivis. C'est alors que je vis que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei fouillèrent la pièce avec méticulosité. Le chinois s'occupait de la cuisine tandis que les deux autres étaient dans le salon. Ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole en premier :_

___Elle n'est pas dans le salon. _

___Wufei arriva quelques instants plus tard en disant à son tour :_

___Aucune trace dans la cuisine. _

___Les pleures du natté redoublèrent alors tandis qu'Heero lui frottait le dos pour qu'il se calme. Après quelques minutes d'un silence uniquement brisé par les sanglots étouffés de Duo, Wufei se précipita à l'étage. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il redescendit en tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Seule une fine chaîne d'argent dépassait de son point fermé. Il prit alors la parole :_

___Je l'ai trouvée Duo, elle était dans la salle de bain._

___Aussitôt, le natté lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Le chinois avait l'air quelque peu gêné. Duo prit ensuite ce que Wufei lui tendit. Lorsqu'il la mit autour de son cou. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une croix en argent. Lorsqu'enfin Duo se calma, il posa une main sur son cou en reniflant. Heero s'approcha de lui et lui dit :_

___Tu devrais aller t'allonger Duo, je suis certain que tu as attrapé mal à la tête._

___Il ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Je décidais de les suivre. Lorsque Duo fut couché et que la chambre fut sommairement rangée, Heero en ressortit. Je l'attendais appuyé dans le couloir. Lorsque la porte de la chambre fut refermée, Il me demanda :_

___Que veux-tu Zechs ?_

___Premièrement je voulais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir aidé mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait réellement. _

___Ce n'est rien. _

___Je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble que Duo soit le plus faible d'entre vous._

___En effet, tu te trompe Zechs, C'est le plus fort d'entre nous, mais certains évènements passé laisse des traces, même si elles sont invisibles elles font mal._

___Je ne dis rien, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Les marques laissées par Treize sur mon corps finiront par partir, mais mon cœur restera à jamais blesser par son acte. Relevant la tête, je vis qu'il était toujours là. Je lui demandais alors :_

___Quelle est cette croix ?_

___Ça, c'est à Duo de te l'expliquer. Mais sache qu'il nous à fallu du temps pour qu'il nous en parle. Il a fallu qu'il la perde lors d'une mission pour que l'on sache. Il avait absolument voulu retourné en arrière. Bien évidement on l'en a empêcher, trop risquer. Mais il est devenu violent et nous à frapper pour qu'on le lâche. Une fois libre il est retourné dans la basse. C'est trois heures plus tard qu'il nous à rejoint, couvert de sang. Lorsque Quatre à poser une main sur son épaule, il sait reculer. Il était blessé partout. Quatre à voulu le soigné mais il nous à crier de le laisser tranquille avant de partir s'enfermer en pleurant. Il est sortit de la pièce deux jours plus tard pour s'excuser. Il nous à alors parler de cette croix pour nous expliquer son geste. C'est son seul et unique bien._

___Vous avez donc tant de secret ?_

___Et plus que tu n'en crois Zechs._

___Sur ce, il descendit. Soupirant, je décidais d'en faire autant. Vers 6 h, Duo descendit de lui-même. Je vis qu'il me lança un regard en coin en passant devant moi. Comme il l'avait fait pour mes marques, je gardais le silence. Le repas se passa bien. De nouveau, je fis la vaisselle avec Duo. Et comme pour ce midi, il garda le silence. Après quelques minutes, il fini pourtant par prendre la parole :_

___Merci._

___Pourquoi ?_

___De ne rien demander._

___Pas de quoi Duo. Tu en as fait de même pour moi._

___Je le vis baisser les yeux, j'avais vu juste. Il avait bien remarqué mes blessures. Voulant changer de sujet, je lui demandais alors :_

___Au fait, Heero m'a dit que tu étais le seul à ne pas faire la cuisine, pourquoi ?_

___Il sourit, releva la tête et me dit :_

___Disons que les autres tiennent un tant soit peu à la vie. La dernière fois que j'ai fait la cuisine ils ont trouvé sa immangeable. Et le peu qu'ils avaient avalés les a clouer au lit pendant deux jours avec une diarrhée de tous les diables._

___Et toi tu n'as pas été malade ?_

___J' suis pas fou, je n'avais pas mangé. Je les avais prévenus que c'était pas une bonne idée de me demander de faire à manger. Heero m'a alors dit que c'était chacun son tour. Quatre m'a passé son livre de recette et m'a dit de choisir. Je l'ai fait mais comme je connaissais le résultat de la manœuvre je n'ai rien touché._

___Tu ne sais donc pas faire la cuisine ?_

___Non. _

___Comment ça se fait ?_

___Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apprendre._

___Ah…_

___Alors que je croyais que le silence allait se réinstaller, Duo continua à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque la vaisselle fut finie, je fis Duo sourire étrangement en regardant l'eau sale dans l'évier. Il y trempa la lavette, la tordit légèrement et me regarda. Un regard froid, un sourire sadique. Qu'avait-il tout d'un coup. Je reculais d'un pas tandis qu'il avançait. Il était totalement différent. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Il me lança alors la lavette sur la figure. J'esquivais. C'est alors que je me ramassais une éponge dégoulinant d'eau en plaine figure. J'entendis alors un rire enfantin s'élever dans la cuisine. Regardant Duo, je le vis rigoler comme un malade. Ramassant la lavette, je lui envoyais à mon tour. Je l'avais sous estimer. Il me lança une nouvelle éponge tout en esquivant ce que je lui avais lancé. Je décidais de changer de technique, je me mis donc à lui courir après. C'est alors que, passant prêt du plan de travail, Duo attrapa la louche qui pendait entre les autres ustensiles de cuisine. Au deuxième passage, il attrapa la grande cuillère. Arrivé devant levier, il commença à me bombarder d'eau à grand coup de mini catapulte. C'est alors que, tremper, je remarquais que les autres se trouvaient à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils souriaient tous. Je leur demandais alors :_

___Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?_

___Rien de spéciale._

___Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il a, s'il te plait Heero._

___Il a juste envie de déconner. _

___Mais pourquoi moi ?_

___Parce que tu étais le plus proche et puis, on connaît ses réactions, il ne nous à pas aussi facilement maintenant. _

___J'ai compris, mais il ne pourrait pas arrêter de m'arroser ?_

___Heero sourit et s'avança dans la pièce, arrivée un peu en retraite de ma position actuelle, il dit à Duo :_

___Allez, calme-toi maintenant._

___Sur ce, le natté arrêta de me bombarder d'eau. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de mettre le bout de son index dans sa bouche. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un sale gosse. Il partit à l'étage en courant et en rigolant comme un malade. Heero soupira et partit à sa suite. Ce fut Trowa qui m'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Je lui demandais alors :_

___Ça lui arrive souvent de se comporter en gamin ?_

___Très, et ce à cause de nous._

_À cause de vous ?_

___Oui, Duo prend le masque de joker quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien. Que se soit déprimer, triste au abattu, Duo nous remonte le moral avec ses blagues de gamin. Je suppose qu'il a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien._

___C'est vrai que notre discutions m'avais rappelé Treize, et cela me zappait le moral à chaque fois. Il l'avait donc remarqué. Je lui demandais alors :_

___Et lui, qui lui remonte le moral ? Vous ensemble ?_

___Oui et non. Nous ne savons jamais lorsqu'il ne va pas bien. Il ne laisse jamais rien paraître. Enfin, très rarement, l'affaire de la croix est un cas qui reste exceptionnel. Mais lorsqu'on voit que rien ne va pour lui, on fait notre possible. _

___Ah, je suppose que Heero est partit le voir alors ?_

___Oui, il est partit discuter avec lui. Il est le seul à faire craquer Duo._

___Hum…_

___L'on fini de ranger la cuisine tandis que je méditais sur ce que Trowa venait de m'apprendre. _

___Heero :_

___Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, je savais que Duo si trouvait. Entrant dans la pièce, je ne le vis pas. Mais lorsque la porte fut refermée, il m'attrapa par derrière avant de me faire tourner et de prendre possession de mes lèvres avec force. Je le laissais faire, répondant avec délice à ses lèvres coquines. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, je le pris dans mes bras. Il me susurra alors à l'oreille :_

___Combien de temps devrons nous encore nous caché Hee-chan ?_

___Duo, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que Zechs, s'il nous trahis, utilise notre amour contre nous. Trowa et Quatre ont décidé la même chose pour plus de sûreté. . _

___Hum… Tu sais, je pense qu'il est sincère et qu'il ne retournera pas chez Oz._

___Tu es prêt à lui accorder ta confiance ?_

___Hum…. Pas totalement mais …_

___Duo, que sais-tu que nous ignorons ?_

_… __Je … Désolé Heero._

___Ce n'est rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est que tu as tes raisons. _

___Je le serra dans mes bras avant de redescendre avec lui._


End file.
